Yi-Tai
Yi-Tai is a decently sized island change south of a coastal village by the name of ''Llery ''the Island of Yi-Tai is just as any other tropical island, with a semi dense forest and all.. However the island is unique in the sense that it houses all species of monster girls, Driders, Lamias, Nagas, Harpies, Sirens, etc... All living in peace and harmony together, away from human kind. Establishing a well developed, even remarkably civil community amongst themselves throughout the island chain. Establishing a form of politics as well as establishing laws and a small, but effective military, which has been the only known case of monster girls to form any sort of alliance through racial differences. History Yi-Tai started off as a small settlement, such as any major area today, it grew over time, more and more monster girls travelling over to the island chain by boat, swimming, or flying and settled there along the coast of the second bay, towards the south of the island,on the right, the idea originated from a Drider, with no name, her along with some of her friends (Of various species, Lamia, Harpy, and Centaur) decided they were fed up with humans, and they set out on a journey to find a place to call home, a paradise... And they found just that... A perfect place to house all of their kind, those who were weary, or tired of human's abusing them, hunting them for sport, attacking out of plain fear, and disturbing them during their sleep... Government/Politics/Job System The island has no set leader, instead it is all run for the people, by the people, the islanders all make decision on war, economy, allies, enemies, and trade partners in one big gathering once every month, no one is treated higher, and no one is treated lower, everyone is equal in the eyes of the law. This being said, they do allow humans onto the island, however they do so with extreme caution, presuming every human is a threat, as well as every male for the most part, due to the fact a majority of the time they were ever mistreated or hunted, it was by a male of some kind. In Yi-Tai there are a plethora of jobs for the monster girl inhabitants to choose from, Driders and Arachne's tend to go with making webs for silk, trading and weaving various things for the island's inhabitants, Harpies tend to sell their unfertilized eggs they lay periodically as a source of food for the islanders, Sirens provide a security system, watching on the rocky shores of the island for ships that, if determined to be hostile, will soon fall victim to a Siren's trap... Centaurs provide entertainment to the children generally, and many many more special roles are filled by each monster girl and their unique abilities, as an example, Mimic girls allow a safe guarded place to store valuables. Which proves further that they would be a great ally to have if one would ever be interested in partnering with Yi-Tai. Races Land-Based Monster Girls Driders: Drider's are often the most prominent monster girl on the island due to the sheer amount of eggs they lay after impregnated, to prevent overpopulation, they have adapted the trait to consume some of the eggs while they are in the womb, which in return gives the children living, more energy throughout life. Nagas: Naga's are a distant cousin to the Lamia, and therefore, tend to stick with their cousins when possible, they are great hunters, much like Drider's, using their keen sense of smell and other predatory instincts to catch prey and provide food for the island, or even to track down any criminals, which are a rare sight due to how friendly most of the inhabitants are with each other Centaurs: Centaurs (or Centauri) are a race of noble, self righteous assholes frankly, they tend to stay together for the most part, picking on any other race, albeit jokingly, they can be a nuisance at times, they however make up for this with their exceptional speed and battle effectiveness, as well as being entertainment for the children to ride on (Note the centaurs on Yi-Tai are strictly female only) Aerial Monster Girls Harpies: A race of bird-girls (yes girls, not women) they often are in the form of a young looking girl whom, instead of arms and feet, has wings of a bird and talons of one as well, they come in a variety of sub species, much like most other girls on the list, such as Crow, Parrot, Parakeet, Pigeon, Dove, etc. Their sub species tends to determine their disposition, however due to the very true phrase "Bird Brain" they tend to be just that... However they do have their uses, in both combat and supplies, they are great for reconnaissance and stealth, as well as supplying a steady source of food (as long as they aren't impregnated) from unfertilized eggs they will lay periodically. Aquatic Monster Girls Sirens: Sirens, much like mermaids, are one of the few sea dwelling creatures in the island chain, they keep to the rocks, taking the form of a beautiful woman, and watch and wait, and if they see a ship in the distance they will send a Recon Harpy to evaluate the ship, if the Harpy comes back, determining the ship to be hostile, the Sirens will proceed to sing their signature song, bringing the ship to it's knees, assuming the crew doesn't have wax in their ears... Mermaids: Mermaids are the second out of the three aquatic monster girls, they live purely in the ocean, bays, rivers, and lakes of Yi-Tai, providing a steady source of sea food, fish, crab, octopus, etc. They tend to live in peace, living in large groups underwater, keeping watch for any underwater threats, which if any arise, they will immediately swim as fast as they can to alert the rest of the islanders. Mantas: Mantas are the final aquatic monster girl that spends most of their life as a manta, in the form of a manta, rarely will they ever shift to a more humanoid form, but if they ever do, they resemble children most of the time, with flat chests and other "undeveloped" features, much like Harpies, one could say they are the Harpies of the sea. However one distinct trait separates them from harpies and that is, the more developed one is, the higher ranking the Manta, reaching a maximum apparent age of mid 20's at times. They provide yet another line of defense for the island. "Other" Monster Girls Slimes: Slimes are yet another common monster girl on the island, due to the fact they can self replicate, or replicate using a male of any species much like every other monster girl. Slimes tend to be the more lazy inhabitants, really just walking around looking pretty, however they do have one use, they are able to blend in with the environment rather easily, "absorbing" into any liquid around, be it lava, water, or something else, blending in and providing a sort of "hidden camera" so to speak, warning the rest of the island at sight of an invader. Scylla: Scylla are classified as other due to the fact they can be on both land and water, this due to their more evolved state, they of course also have different subspecies, the most prominant in Yi-Tai being Scyllae Parvae (lit. Small Scylla) which are useful to have as a source of ink, and most importantly, affection. Imp: Imp's are yet another race for the "other" classification due to the face they can fly, not as effectively as the Harpy however, they can at times be much more useful, getting into smaller places and causing just a bit more mayhem for attackers. WiP, Thanks for reading! Category:Locations